


Prevention

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Misplaced AU, There's a little bit of blood ment but nothing major, platonic Leon/Peko is important to me.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting a second chance is great. But some don't take too kindly to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prevention

**Author's Note:**

> GIVE ME. MORE. PLATONIC PEKO/LEON. IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME REEEEEEE

Smashing, crashing and cursing. At first, he thought it was Mondo being reckless again, but the biker was right there in the room, napping on the sofa and snoring rather loudly. Then again, the shouting was female, so… sighing, Leon began making his way over to the room, taking a moment to pause at the sight of himself in a hanging mirror. He opened his mouth sightly, poking at the empty hole that were littered there, before bruised fingers trailed to the bandages still covering his face. Gripping the fabric, he began to pull them up slightly, biting his lip at the pain it was causing… and wincing at the bloody, beaten skin that laid underneath. Even a small glance made him disgusted. He pulled the bandages back down, even further than before, turning away from the mirror with a frown. Don't think about it too much. Leon quickly rushed to find the noise again. 

It had stopped. Though that was slightly concerning, it only meant he had to question whoever it was. He'd leave the telling off for Ishimaru to do. Thinking about how to make himself sound smart and important when the time came, Leon began to push open doors, looking for the source of the smashing. Luckily, it had stopped by now, so at least the mess to clean up would have been- 

Sickening. 

Vases and various other pottery laid in shards along the floor, swords thrown all around, though only their sheathes. It only took a second to notice where the real swords were. Planted into the stomach of a silverette student, a sticky red mess pouring from her wounds and down the side of her mouth, which was curled into a bitter smile, though that was a little hard to see due to her staring at the floor. She was knelt on the floor, being held up and supported by her hands, which were now wobbling from weakness.  
"P-Pekoyama?" Instantly unnerved, all ease of the morning washing away like an ocean's tide, he stood at the door, frozen, eyes widening as she slowly looked up, scarlet iris' of self hatred meeting his crystals of confusion and fear.  
"…A witness… not what I wanted… perhaps I am destined to fail." She gave a bitter laugh, before looking back down to the floor.  
"W-witness? Fail? What are ya talking about?! You're not makin' any sense!"  
"I do not need to make sense, Kuwata. After all… look for me tomorrow and you shall find me a grave tool."  
A wince at the self jab she gave, and finally his muscles had begun to work again, now finally being able to leap forward and kneel at her side. She didn't look up when his hand was placed on her shoulder.  
"Oh nonono… no, no… why did ya have to do this, there was no need-"  
"There was a need." In a tone as firm as she could muster with her dwindling energy, the swordswoman shot a glare to the redhead at her side. "There is no need for a broken tool. So why must I be given a second life? Why?"  
Leon didn't know how to reply without sounding stupid. Staring at her for a second or two with nothing to say, it seemed like she took that as her answer and looked away again. No, that couldn't be it. "…Why'd I get a second chance? I ask myself that a lot, ya know. I mean, sure, Maizono can be an annoying piece of shit sometimes but… she didn't deserve to die. Even if it was an accident. …I should'a just stayed dead. People would'a been much happier about that."  
"…You hold the same views as I?"  
"Kinda. The only reason I haven't tried what yer doin' is because… I'm scared I'm gonna miss so many things, ya know? With all my friends… you have friends here, don't you?"  
"They are not friends. A tool cannot be friends-"  
"Fuck off with that bullshit. I'm yer friend, aren't I?" He sighed, before sitting on his knees and, with slight hesitation and the epiphany of carefulness, wrapped his arms around her in an awkward hug. "…We're friends."  
That brought her to silence in an instant. Though he felt her shoulders stiffen at his touch and he could practically taste her urge to push him away, still he stayed. And this persistence was well rewarded, as she relaxed - practically crumpled - against him, before turning her head and placing it on his shoulders, arms snaking around is back as best she could. He was sure he could hear muffled whimpers coming from her. 

"…I am truly a miserable tool, aren't I?"  
"Miserable, yes. A tool? Not so much. Yer a person like the rest of us. …If you weren't, how would you be here right now?"


End file.
